


Extra Innings

by Dreamersky



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3 Chapters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersky/pseuds/Dreamersky
Summary: “Melissa and I had scheduled a date tonight, but I chose to be here with you.”Steve’s eyes widened. “You cancelled a date with your girlfriend to celebrate with me?”“Yes. I cancelled a date with Melissa to go on a date with you. And I’m exactly where I want to be.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a while after Danny and Steve decide to leave the restaurant business.
> 
> *Not my characters, I just love them.*

Steve sauntered into Danny’s office, interrupting his partner’s work flow. He got straight to the point.  
“Fine dining. Me and you. Tomorrow night.”

Danny stared at Steve for a beat, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
“I’m the best hot date you can find?”

“Not a hot date,” Steve clarified. “More like a commemorative outing.”

Danny cocked his head. “I'm sorry?”

“We’re going to celebrate a happy ending and a new beginning,” Steve said, planting his ass on the corner of Danny’s desk. “Mario’s Italian Bistro and Wine Bar.”

“That overly priced place in Oceanfront Plaza?”

Steve confirmed with a nod. “Five-star reviews.”

Danny pushed back from his desk, stretching his exhausted limbs. He’d been working on reports for the last three hours.

“Okay. We successfully left the restaurant business unscathed. That’s the happy ending. I’m having a hard time with the new beginning part of the celebration.”

Steve stared at Danny, silently contemplating the new beginning part of his explanation. “We’ll figure that out later.”

Danny leaned back in his chair and grinned at Steve.  
“Do you have two weeks’ worth of salary to pay for this… commemorative outing?”

Steve stood and offered Danny a sly smile. “I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow night. Dress to impress.”

Danny shut down the power on his laptop and stacked the file folders on his desk.  
“You’ll need reservations for that place, Mr. Money Bags.”

“I’ve already made reservations.”

Staring at Steve with a surprised look, Danny said, “You made reservations before you asked me?”

“I knew you’d say yes.”

Danny tried to think of a quick retort to Steve’s smug revelation, but nothing surfaced. Instead, he pointed toward the door.  
“Out!”

“See you tomorrow night,” Steve chuckled, leaving Danny’s office. 

Anticipation, guilt, and anxiety hit Danny all at once. There was one significant reason he should have turned down Steve’s invite. He had already arranged a date with Melissa tomorrow night. And while the thought of sharing a cozy, posh dinner with Steve tempted Danny in a way that made his head swim, the thought of cancelling on Melissa made him feel guilty. He was choosing Steve.

In the last year and a half Danny’s time had been crammed between work, his kids, and the restaurant. It had been over a month since he’d last seen Melissa. And they were both getting more comfortable with longer periods of time apart. A young, beautiful women with a successful career and social life, Melissa wasn’t exactly waiting around for Danny’s call. However, when they did find time to get together, they enjoyed each other’s company. Danny cared very much about his part-time girlfriend, but he was not in love.  
Not with Melissa.

She’d been more than understanding about Danny’s job and his dedication to his children, and he knew it was unfair to keep stringing her along. She wanted a husband and kids of her own. Danny was on a different path, trying to plan the second phase of his life. Life after 5-0.

Danny’s knee bounced with nervous energy. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Melissa. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave when her voice mail connected. 

“Hey, babe. I need to cancel our plans for tomorrow night. Something has come up. Call me when you can.”

His message was short on clarification, yet he didn’t lie. What the hell was he going to say?

Hey, babe, I’m cancelling our date because Steve is taking me out tomorrow night. Oh, don’t worry, we’ll just be celebrating at a cozy, exclusive restaurant, just the two of us. You know, discussing a new beginning.

Danny blew out a sigh and made a mental note to sit down and have a long discussion with Melissa soon. It was time they both moved on. He tried not to think about the real meaning behind moving on. His love life had always been complicated, and his feelings for Steve were even more complex and confusing. The thought of sitting across from Steve in a dimly lit bistro caused a strange flutter deep in his gut, overriding the guilt of cancelling on his girlfriend.

******

Wearing black dress slacks, a dark blue button-down shirt, and a black Ralph Lauren blazer, Steve stepped into shoes that were perfectly polished. He doused his hands with his favorite cologne and patted his cheeks, staring at his reflection in the mirror, studying the ever-deepening lines around his eyes and mouth. Not bad, he thought to himself, trying to remember the last time he’d been on a date. 

Steve froze, inwardly scolding himself for confusing his outing with Danny as a date. This was not a date, for Christ’s sake. Just celebrating, that’s all. But damn, it felt good to be getting out of the house, going someplace other than a food truck to enjoy a meal with his partner. Besides, they rarely got a chance to enjoy each another’s company without the weight of solving a crime or talking about business developments for the restaurant. Steve glanced at his watch, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed downstairs. 

Junior was sprawled on the couch watching a game, and Eddie was curled up next to Steve’s recliner, snoring loudly.

“Hey, look at you,” Junior said, beer in hand. “You got a hot date? Who’s the lucky lady?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Not a hot date. I’m going on an outing with Danny.”

Junior glanced at Steve’s attire and raised his eyebrows. 

“An outing with Danny, huh? Business or personal? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Steve chuckled. “I don’t mind you asking, Junior. There’s a new, five-star Italian restaurant in Oceanfront. Danny and I are going to celebrate getting out of the restaurant business.”

“Oh, I see. Celebration dinner. Just you and Danny.”

“Yep.”

Junior passed an unconvinced glance Steve’s way and took a long pull from his beer, trying to hide a perceptive smile.  
“Have a good time.”

****

Danny smoothed his dark blond locks one more time, even though every strand of hair was in place. Pulling on a gray, Calvin Klein slim fit blazer over a burgundy button-down dress shirt, Danny heard the doorbell. He wondered why Steve did not use the hidden spare key tonight. It wasn’t like they were going on a formal date. Right?  
Quickly shoving his feet into the only pair of Kenneth Cole shoes he owned, Danny left his bedroom to let Steve in. 

When he opened the front door, his eyes lit up and blood rushed to places in his body he tried to ignore. Steve looked like a GQ model and smelled even better. Once again, Danny had to remind himself that this outing was not a date. Simply two friends trying out a new restaurant. 

“Look at you, babe. Looking like you just stepped off a Navy Seals by Design magazine.”

Steve smiled, appreciating the way Danny’s blazer hugged his well-defined muscles and slim waist. Danny had been on a new work-out regimen, one that was toning his muscles in all the right places. Steve quickly rearranged his thoughts before things got awkward.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” he said casually, conveniently leaving out the second part of his compliment. The colors you’re wearing really complement your stunning blue eyes. 

Pulling his eyes away from his partner’s ass, Steve glanced at his watch while Danny turned off the television and all the lights, except for one table lamp in the living room. Their dinner reservation was for 7:45pm and they had a thirty-minute drive.

“I’m starving,” Steve said, looking at Danny.

“Me too,” Danny said, holding Steve’s gaze for a beat too long.

Steve swiftly ushered Danny out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Extravagant cars packed the parking lot of Mario’s Italian Bistro and Wine Bar. Steve pulled his truck into the Valet Parking lane and climbed out. He strode to the passenger side to open the door for Danny, but Danny opened his own door and exited the vehicle, a silent reiteration of Steve’s original declaration. This was not a date, just two friends celebrating and enjoying a meal together. Nevertheless, Danny offered a knowing smile that spoke volumes, and Steve blushed and shook his head.

Danny blew out an impressed whistle, staring at the expansive glass entrance of the restaurant.

“Very nice curb appeal. I like the direct, unobstructed view inside the restaurant. You can see the environment before you enter.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Definitely a nice touch.”

Inside, there was a hostess standing at an elegant, marbled stand. She had sharp features, dark hair slicked back in a pony tail, and a wide smile.

“Good evening, gentlemen. Name and time of reservation?”

“Steve McGarrett,” Steve said, smiling back at the young lady. “Reservation for 7:45.”

“Your patio table is ready,” the hostess said, grabbing two menus.  
“Please follow me.”

On basic instinct, Steve let Danny go first and they followed the hostess through the restaurant. The space was separated by large concrete barriers, each one painted burnt orange. Two dinner tables were set up between each barrier, individually adorned with a perfectly ironed, cream colored table cloth, napkins, and gold-plated utensils.

“Very fancy,” Steve said to Danny. 

Danny turned his face toward Steve, so only he could hear.

“You remembered your wallet, right?”

“Of course. Can’t have my partner washing dishes in his finest clothes.”

The hostess led them to a beautifully lit patio supported by refined wood beams. The clear night sky peered through open planks finished with the same sophisticated wood. The tables were set up the same as inside, though the patio appeared more intimate. 

The hostess placed their menus on the table as Danny and Steve sat down. 

“Giovanni will be your server tonight. He’ll be right with you.”

“I’m truly impressed,” Danny said, checking out the scenery.

“Yeah, and we haven’t tasted the food yet,” Steve agreed.

Danny picked up his menu and scanned the first page.

“Wow. Mario caters to a specific kind of patron, that’s for sure.”

“As far as décor and ambiance goes, no comparison to what we were going to do,” Steve said. “We were upscale but affordable. A place the whole family could enjoy. Imagine bringing a family of four here.”

“The food must be exceptional,” Danny said, his eyes perusing the menu. After a couple of minutes, he looked at Steve and set the menu on the table.

“So, can we stop pretending we’re just celebrating now?”

Steve looked up from his menu and met Danny’s gaze. And Danny wondered if he’d ever noticed how long Steve’s eyelashes were before tonight.

“You couldn’t last through the appetizer, huh?”

“Seems kind of senseless,” Danny said, looking around. “You don’t bring someone who’s just a friend to a place like this. You bring someone you really want to impress.” 

Steve blew out a soft sigh. “I thought asking you on a date would make things awkward between us. I’m single again. You’re not. There’s a lot of places you’d probably rather be.”

“Melissa and I had scheduled a date tonight, but I chose to be here with you.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. “You cancelled a date with your girlfriend to celebrate with me?”

“Yes. I cancelled a date with Melissa to go on a date with you. And I’m exactly where I want to be.”

Steve didn’t know how to respond. So, he picked up his menu and said, “Order whatever you want, babe.”

With the truth out in the open, Danny and Steve relaxed and savored one of the best conversations they’d had in a long time. Steve ordered a bottle of Syrah red wine and mushroom truffle balls as an appetizer. They drank plenty of wine and discussed everything of interest, without a mention of homicides and criminal chaos.

20 minutes later, Giovanni arrived with their entrees, placing a platter of salt crusted baked branzino filets alongside rosemary potatoes and herb sauce in front of Steve.

Danny’s plate consisted of fresh, house made squid ink chitarra noodles, smothered with lobster and a cream-based tomato sauce.

“This is superb,” Danny said around a mouthful of chitarra and lobster.

“I can’t think of a better word right now,” Steve said. “I’m too captivated by this brazino.”

They sampled off each other’s plates and polished off the bottle of wine. With his plate empty and wine glass bottomed out, Danny got comfortable in his chair and stared at Steve through glassy eyes, the Syrah Red settling nicely in his stomach, calming his body.

“Wow, you know how to show a guy a good time. Outstanding meal. Good conversation. I should have dated you years ago.”

Steve watched Danny through tranquil eyes, his stomach full, his muscles relaxed. 

“I haven’t shown you a good time. Not yet.”

Danny threw up his hands in mock surrender. “Whoa, slow down. You only get to first base on the first date.”

A smile slowly spread across Steve’s face. “Okay. Let’s go on a second date.”

“Tonight?”

Steve looked toward the sky through the wood slates covering the patio.

“Ten o’clock. The nights still young.”

Following Steve’s train of thought, Danny said, “Lewers Lounge?”

“Perfect.” Steve searched for Giovanni and the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve picks a base and Danny's all in.

Contained inside the Halekulani Hotel, Lewers Lounge, an upscale jazz and cocktail bar, was packed with regulars and tourists. Danny and Steve seized a small, gold colored love seat and table next to a grand piano, as soon as a young couple stumbled away, drinks in hand.

“You’r the designated driver,” Danny reminded Steve.

“We’re in a hotel, Danny. We can get a room for the night.”

Danny frowned at Steve incredulously. “Have you lost your mind? A room here cost 500 dollars a night. And that’s a cheap room.”

“Shit.”

“One drink,” Danny said, lifting one finger to emphasize his point. “We killed a bottle of wine during dinner, remember that?”

Steve offered Danny a goofy smile, one reserved for when he was teetering toward drunk.

“Did I cry when the bill arrived? I can’t remember. It’s all so fuzzy now.”

Danny grinned and raised his hand for a waiter. “You held it together. I appreciate the meal.”

Steve ordered a James Bond and Danny ordered a Pisco Sour. They sat close on the leather love seat and listened to a live band play a swinging jazz piece. A blond, middle aged woman led the ensemble at the piano. Steve sipped his drink and tapped his foot in time with the music. He was tranquil, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Danny’s head. Being in a stress-free, intimate environment, snuggled next to Steve in a public setting felt a bit surreal to Danny. They didn’t do cozy and romantic.  
Not until tonight.

That surreal feeling didn’t stop Danny from leaning in close to his partner, the brandy warming his belly and Steve’s intimate posture warming other parts of his body. In Danny’s mind it did not matter who might see them together like this. Two well-known employees of the 5-0 Task Force snuggled together in a jazz lounge, sipping drinks. Instead of being overcome with paranoia Danny felt a strong sense of contentment. Steve felt like home, something familiar and soothing. 

“We should do this more often,” Steve said, turning his head so his lips touched Danny’s ear, breath hot on his neck. A tingle spread from Danny’s groin and traveled up his spine, signaling his next move.

“Let’s continue this second date at my place.”

“I’m about a one drink away from being shit-faced, Danny.”

“I’ll drive,” Danny said, squeezing Steve’s thigh. His hand lingered far longer than necessary.

“So, am I getting to second base tonight?” Steve whispered in Danny’s ear.

Danny’s cock twitched. “I’ll let you pick a base, babe.”

*****

Steve stood so close to Danny as he unlocked his front door, he could feel Steve’s breath on the back of his neck. He pushed open the door and Steve placed a hand on Danny’s collar bone, giving him a slight nudge over the threshold. Steve closed the door with his foot and Danny turned to face the man he was aching to touch.

Steve leaned in and touched his forehead against Danny’s. They stood quietly, only their heads touching for a beat. And then Steve pressed his lips against Danny’s forehead, kissing him softly. He followed that with a kiss to Danny’s nose, and finally their lips made contact. Danny moaned into Steve’s mouth and closed his eyes. Stretching and angling his head for a better fit, Danny wrapped his hands around Steve’s neck and opened his mouth slightly, just enough to invite Steve’s tongue to the party.

Steve greedily accepted the invite and pulled Danny close to his body. The kiss went from an easy-going exploration to a deep, passionate dual of tongues. Danny’s loins were on fire, his slacks tightening in the groin area. He could feel Steve’s growing erection pressing persistently against his stomach. Steve pulled his lips away from Danny’s, trailing warm kisses down his neck. Danny angled his head to give Steve better access, using the reprieve to catch his breath and palm Steve’s cock through his slacks, slowly massaging his length.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Steve whispered, his breath hot on Danny’s neck. 

“Clothes off. Now.”

By the time they reached the bedroom, Danny and Steve were naked, leaving a trail of clothes scattered across the living room floor. Steve pushed Danny into the pillows on the bed and straddled his hips. He leaned in for a kiss and slowly lowered his body flush with Danny’s. The feel of Steve’s muscular frame and rock-hard erection was almost too much for Danny, and he abruptly felt overcome with conflicting emotions.

Desire, fear, happiness, doubt, and adulation, just to name a few.

“Babe,” Danny exhaled as Steve devoured the side of his neck again. “Give me a minute.”

Steve froze. He stared at Danny with concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m better than okay. Just feeling a little overwhelmed, and over stimulated.”

Steve framed Danny’s head with his elbows, staying snug against his body.

“We can take our time, babe. You want to… cuddle?”

Danny lifted his hips, pressing his dripping cock against Steve’s.

“We are way past the cuddle stage, Steve. I feel like I’m about to explode.”

Steve offered Danny a knowing smile. “Was it just yesterday? We were discussing a nice restaurant and joking about hot dates? And tonight…”

“Tonight, our relationship is about to change forever,” Danny said, completing Steve’s thought. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Danny. You’ve been my partner and best friend for almost nine years. Whether we have sex or not, we’re still in a close relationship and that’s never going to change.”

“I’ve probably wanted this even longer than you. But once we cross this line, we can’t go back.”

“Do you want to stop?” Steve asked, his voice uneasy.

“Hell no.”

“Then what do you want, Danny?”

“I want you,” Danny said, caressing the back of Steve’s neck. 

“I love you so much, sometimes it hurts. But I’m a divorced father of two who’s never been in an intimate relationship with another man. How are we going to do this? Are we ready for a romantic relationship?” 

Steve framed Danny's face in his hands and kissed his lips softly. 

“Danny, you're one of the best things that's ever happened in my life. We’ll do whatever it takes to make this work. One day at a time, okay.” 

“You’re stuck with me for life. You know that, right?” Danny said, grabbing Steve’s tight ass, grinding against him. 

“And just a reminder, I come with a package deal. Two packages to be exact.”

Steve lined up his cock perfectly with Danny’s and rotated his hips in a slow circular motion, creating intense friction and pleasure between them.

“There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with, babe. You and your packages. Now, can you shut up. I want to make you come."

Danny spread his legs to allow Steve more space to navigate. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm as their mouths melted into a deep, fervent kiss, their tongues finding new territory to explore. And then their pace accelerated and Danny could hear his heart beating in his ears as a familiar tingle spread from his stomach to his loins, constricting his balls.

“Shit…so close,” Danny said in a breathless whisper.

Steve answered in low groans while grinding his hot, slick cock against Danny’s. 

A deep moan tore from Steve's throat and he buried his head in the side of Danny’s neck, rocking against him with short, erratic thrusts. “Oh, fuck…Danny. 

Spurts of Steve’s warm liquid splashed Danny’s stomach and chest. He let out a low, guttural sound and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve, bucking against him, riding out his own orgasm as their body fluids mixed and mingled.

His ears buzzing and skin flushed, Danny dropped his head back onto the pillows. Steve collapsed on top of Danny’s compact body, damp with perspiration. Danny could feel Steve’s heartbeat pound against his chest as they both inhaled and exhaled deep breaths of air. 

Finally coming down from his orgasmic high, Steve rolled off Danny and fell onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

“God, Danny, the things I’m going to do to you over the next 24 hours. I have condoms and lube in the truck.”

Danny provided a satiated grin, eyes still closed. “You were betting on a home run, huh?”

Steve turned his head and gave Danny a heavy-eyed look. “You and me, we’re going into extra innings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
